Final Battle
by Emilee1
Summary: Naraku returns and Inuyasha is having trouble fighting him. Sesshomaru appears and you know there will be some conflicts here. COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1: Naraku's Return

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters included in this fanfiction.  
  
Author's Notes: This is a sequal to "Gone Forever?". Naraku returns even stronger than ever. Inuyasha cannot defeat him but wait who is that? It looks like Sesshomaru might help out as well. Meanwhile, Miroku is having a few problems himself.  
  
Final Battle  
Author: Emilee  
Chapter 1: Naraku's Return  
  
Kagome came back out of the well carrying bandages and other items they would need. She also brought them some breakfast. As they were eating, Inuyasha slowly walked off into the distance. He watched the sunrise basking in its glorious rays of light.  
  
Kagome began talking to Sango. "So Naraku cannot return. That is very good. After I shot him with the arrow and Miroku used his wind tunnel, there is no way he can get back now. Unless that was one of his puppets. I shurely hope it wasn't."  
  
"All we can do is pray that it wasn't."  
  
Inuyasha, if it was then you could get killed again. The Shikon Jewel is gone and there would be no way I could get you back.  
  
Inuyasha suddenly lifted his ears. He could hear a familiar sound approaching at a rapid speed. He looked up and could make out who it was.  
  
"Naraku?!"  
  
He landed and said, "Inuyasha, this will be our true battle."  
  
They began fighting. Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusuiga and slashed Naraku across his chest.  
  
Naraku jumped and swiftly tackled Inuyasha into the ground.  
  
"What was that?"Kagome asked looking in the direction that Inuyasha headed.  
  
They headed that way to find Inuyasha and Naraku fighting fiercely.  
  
Inuyasha, what are you doing? You can't defeat Naraku by yourself. I just wish someone would come and help. Surely Naraku would stop my arrow so that won't work.  
  
Kagome gasped as Inuyasha was thrown to the ground. He struggled to stand.  
  
He was breathing heavily while Naraku gave him a stare of death.  
  
In the distance you could hear footsteps coming closer and closer.  
  
The leaves around them rustled as a man walked out from them.  
  
"Sesshomaru?"  
  
* * * 


	2. Chapter 2: Is This the End

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters included in this fanfiction.  
  
Author's Notes: Chapter 2!  
  
Final Battle  
Author: Emilee1  
Chapter 2: Is this the End  
  
"Sesshomaru, what are you doing here?"Inuyasha asked clenching his fists.  
  
"I came here to fight Naraku. Not to help you fight him."  
  
"Stay out of the way Sesshomaru."  
  
"I thought this was a battle against me. I guess it is between you two now."Naraku said laughing his evil laugh.(A/N: Why can't anyone do his evil laugh?LOL)  
  
Inuyasha adn Sesshomaru both started fighting Naraku, ignoring each other.  
  
Is this all that you can do. Naraku commanded a demon to attack them.  
  
It was under the ground, but sure enough it was there. It jumped up and bit Inuyasha, latching onto him and dragging him under the ground.  
  
"Inuyasha!"Kagome walked towards the hole.  
  
"I would not do that if I were you. Inuyasha is probably already dead because that demon has a severely poisoness bite."  
  
It came back up and grabbed Sesshomaru off guard as well.  
  
It dropped him off by Inuyasha and went back up for another person.  
  
"Stupid...idiot."Inuyasha struggled to say.  
  
"Now is not the time to talk."  
  
"Sango, Kagome, Shippo stand back. I am going to use my wind tunnel to suck in the demon."  
  
"But Miroku, the poison insects. They will kill you."Sango said desperately.  
  
"I have no choice."He opened his wind tunnel and the demon was drawn into it along with the insects.  
  
Sango noticed that Miroku was struggling. She looked at his hand to fins the hole expanding. "Miroku!"  
  
It is trying to draw me in. Is this really the end for me?  
  
*Sango's Flashback*  
  
Miroku and Sango are sitting on a ridge. Sango starts asking Miroku about his hand.  
  
"I inherited it from my father. He said that the curse could be broken if someone, willing to go in, would be sucked inside.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
I have to save him. I have to end this horror. Even if it means I must sacrifice myself, I will do it for Miroku. If only I could have told him how much I loved him.  
  
She took a long sigh and said, "Here goes."  
  
She started to run towards him.  
  
"Sango stay back! What are you doing? Get away I can't control it."  
  
"No! I am doing this for you, Miroku. This is to show how much I love you." She jumped in front of him.  
  
"SANGO!!!"  
  
* * * 


	3. Chapter 3: Naraku's Demise

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters included in this fanfiction.  
  
Author's Notes: I know, very bad cliffhanger, but this will straighten things out. It was kinda sad in the last chapter but keep reading because there will be a happy ending.  
  
Final Battle  
Author: Emilee1  
Chapter 3: Naraku's Demise  
  
Sango had been taken inside Miroku's wind tunnel. He looked at his hand to see the whole had disappeared. A tear escaped his eye. Sango... Why you? Why did you have to do that? You did it for me but I am not worth it. I would have rather went in that...you.  
  
"Well, since she is out of the way I will take care of the rest of you."Naraku said clling the demon down.  
  
Miroku was enraged. He ran towards Naraku and swung at him with his staff.  
  
Naraku grabbed it and threw it and Miroku into the brush.  
  
Naraku felt around in his pockets and gasped. "Where is the jewel?"  
  
Miroku laughed holding up his hand. It contained the jewel.  
  
He started thinking. Bring Sango back to us.  
  
The jewel suddenly disappeared and beside Miroku was Sango.  
  
"What is goingo on?" Sango asked rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Nevermind that now. Just go and help Inuyasha and Sesshomaru."Miroku said handing her some medicine.  
  
She rushed down the tunnel the demon had created. It followed her down.  
  
"Inuyasha! Take this!"  
  
She threw him the medicine and he caught it. She took out her giant boomerang and killed the demon. (A/N: I don't know what you call that thing.)  
  
Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were both back on their feet and headed their way up towards Naraku.  
  
He did not notice them and they swiftly killed him. Sesshomaru left them to celebrate.  
  
"INUYASHA! You did it!"Kagome yelled running into his arms.  
  
Sango slowly walked up and looked at Miroku.  
  
He walked over to her and said, "I also love you."  
  
~*~ THE END ~*~ 


End file.
